


When Instinct Takes Over, The Fun Begins

by rainarchives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, CEO Miya Atsumu, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stripper Sakusa Kiyoomi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainarchives/pseuds/rainarchives
Summary: Sakusa didn’t know what he was expecting when he was told it was a rich CEO offering him fifty grand for one performance that involved him dressing up as a scandalous schoolgirl for his birthday. If he was being real honest, he had imagined some middle aged man with a tiny cocktail sausage as a dick and weird fetishes, but that was quite the opposite of what he had gotten.In front of him stood a man in nothing more than an unbuttoned shirt, nipples out for the world to see—pecs more defined than those of Adonis himself. His hair was blond, dripping with sweat as it stuck to his forehead. He seemed to have just come in from the strip club from the way his clothes seemed to be wet and he reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Honestly, he didn’t look much older than Sakusa himself.Fuck. He was hot. Those were Sakusa’s only thoughts.Or, in which Sakusa Kiyoomi gets offered fifty grand to perform for a hot CEO by the name of Miya Atsumu... But the performance doesn't go the way it was supposed to.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	1. When Instinct Takes Over, The Fun Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to; Meg, @keijimilk; Panini, @moontogauva; Sica, @akaasheep; Zay, @AKAASHIJ4R; Denki, @bakageyamax; Athena, @rinpng; and everyone else who's a horny motherfucker and wanted me to write a sakuatsu stripper au. 
> 
> Also hella big disclaimer, please do not take sex advice from fics, erotica or anything of the like, it is not accurate. I am saying this for your own safety kids, don't do it. Also bc i have no clue if anything is accurate bc i am not a male... i don't do the sexy the way they do the sexy. 
> 
> Shoutout to my two friends that beta'd this for me and educated me with your extensive knowledge on things i had no clue you'd have knowledge about HAHAHAHAHA (that sentence made no sense oops it's 1am please forgive me)
> 
> But anyways, enjoy. Also check out my twitter @tobioluvclub, if you dare ;)

Sakusa Kiyoomi loved being a stripper. 

As demeaning as it may sound, there was just something so empowering and amazing about showing off his bare self for the world to see in costumes that were skin-tight and exposed the most intimate parts of his body. When he first started out, he hated the job. It was disturbing having his ass and crotch touched by unknown men, women, and various persons who wanted nothing but sex and reeked of alcohol in strip clubs all around. But that had changed. 

Ever since he had become a private stripper, he could earn up to $20,000 per gig if he performed for a rich audience. (Rich audiences, in Sakusa’s case, were mostly CEOs of large food companies, or train companies, or honestly any company. Sakusa didn’t really care, as long as he got the money.) Even though he was still relatively new to the industry, his good looks—that could rival even the greatest of models—and his dance skills—that had been gained through years of gruelling practice in the backstreets and underground shows where his parents wouldn’t find him—had proven to be useful for his stripper reputation. He had even gained himself a couple of regulars that had respected his boundaries and treated him solely as a performer (of which he was thankful for). 

Today, Sakusa had a day off, and was lounging around in his apartment when he heard the familiar buzz of his work phone go off. A sigh escaped his lips as he moved to answer the never ending ringing that filled up the empty space of his apartment. 

“Sakusa speaking, how ma –”

“SAKUSA!” His manager screamed into the phone. 

“Christ, Kuroo, please stop screaming so early in the morning,” Sakusa groaned, rubbing his temples with one hand. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Kuroo quickly apologised. “But still, you’ve got work.”

“It’s my day off!” Sakusa grumbled. “I don’t want to work!”

“It’s for a rich CEO,” Kuroo stated. 

“I have five rich CEOs as my regulars, do I  _ really  _ need another one?” Sakusa picked at his nails, tempted to just hang up on Kuroo right then and there. 

“He’s offering fifty grand just for tonight's performance.”

Sakusa froze. He could practically see Kuroo’s stupid smirk on the other end of the line. He cleared his throat. “I’m listening.”

“It’s a private performance and they’ve booked a private strip room near your place. Be there by 12am. I’ll text you the rest of the details.”

—

Sakusa didn’t know what he was expecting when he was told it was a rich CEO offering him fifty grand for one performance that involved him dressing up as a scandalous schoolgirl for his birthday. If he was being real honest, he had imagined some middle aged man with a tiny cocktail sausage for a dick and weird fetishes, but that was quite the opposite of what he had gotten. 

In front of him stood a man in nothing more than an unbuttoned shirt, nipples out for the world to see—pecs more defined than those of Adonis himself. His hair was blond, dripping with sweat as it stuck to his forehead. He seemed to have just come in from the strip club from the way his clothes seemed to be wet and he reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Honestly, he didn’t look much older than Sakusa himself.

_ Fuck. He was hot.  _ Those were Sakusa’s only thoughts. 

Sakusa was getting excited. It had been a while since he had such a good-looking customer, it made him want to give the best performance he could offer.

“Welcome,” Sakusa smirked as he lay on the couch, watching the man who stood awkwardly at the door. What did Kuroo say his name was? “Miya Atsumu, am I right?”

Atsumu’s breath hitched.

“Y-yeah,” he breathed out shakily.  _ He’s nervous, _ Sakusa thought.  _ Cute. _

Sakusa beckoned him to the couch, his eyes never leaving Atsumu who seemed to gravitate over, legs moving on their own accord, Sakusa’s black eyes locking with Atsumu’s brown ones. Sakusa moved to make space for the boy, immediately reaching over to the pole where he began to revolve around the pole, like the Earth to the Sun, his plaid tennis skirt riding up his thighs and showcasing the lacy boxers barely keeping his cock in place, and Atsumu caught a glimpse of the black garter belt that held up his knee high socks, peeking out from under the skirt before disappearing again. He swallowed as Sakusa flipped around the pole. Sakusa had the flexibility of a snake, wrapping around the pole, before unravelling again, skirt drifting up and down his thighs in a scandalous manner that made Atsumu go rigid. Sakusa could feel his cock pushing against his lace boxers, begging to be let out from the confinement they were in. Something about Atsumu watching him was different from other customers; the way his lustful eyes trailed over every patch of exposed skin turned Sakusa on.  _ Fuck _ . How bad he wanted him, all rational thought escaping himself as he continued to stare down the boy in the middle of his performance. 

“Fuck.” Sakusa heard Atsumu whisper to himself, as he reached for his crotch area. But before his hand could touch the ever-growing bulge in his pants, Sakusa moved on instinct, hopping onto his lap and lifting Atsumu’s arms above his head and to pin him against the couch.

“No touching, baby,” Sakusa whispered in his ear. “It’s no fun if you do that.”

Sakusa moved to nip at his ear, leaving a red mark where he had bitten. Atsumu’s breath caught.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to sexually engaaaaa– ah fuck!” Sakusa started to grind on Atsumus lap, their clothed hard-ons rubbing against each other in excruciatingly slow circles.

“I’m not, but I think I’ll make an exception just for you,” Sakusa whispered, completely ditching his performance as their lips collided.

It wasn’t perfect. Hell, it was nowhere near beautiful. It was raw and rough, desperation from both parties coming together in the form of lust. Both touch-deprived even with their bodies pressed against each other, each taking in the other’s fervor. The world around Sakusa seemed to fall away as they kissed. It was dreamlike, his mind stuck in a haze. All that was keeping him going was the delirium and adrenaline rush he felt from kissing his client under the cherry lights of the private room. It was times like this Sakusa was glad for the locks on the doors. 

Atsumu had tried to move his hands to grip Sakusa’s hips in an attempt to create the friction his body yearned for, but they were immediately pushed back above his head as Sakusa pulled away.  _ He’s strong _ , Sakusa thought,  _ but clearly not strong enough _ . Sakusa wasn’t a pole dancer for nothing. He heard Atsumu whine under his breath.

“Don’t be a naughty boy, it’ll make things worse for you,” he mumbled against his lips before diving in once again, eager to get another taste, to feel another part, to explore another area. 

Sakusa’s free hand trailed down his chest, swirling patterns on his skin with his cold thumbs. Atsumu gasped when he felt a cold sensation against his nipples, Sakusa’s hand working to worship his entire body as he pulled away from Atsumu’s mouth and began the way down with his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. It was hot, it was sticky, it was messy. But it felt oddly amazing. As Sakusa worked at Atsumu’s body, he moved his hands to unbuckle the belt around his waist that held his skirt up. In mere minutes he had Atsumu tied up to the pole he was only just dancing on. 

“Be a good boy for me, will you?” Sakusa whispered, his hand grazing the bulge in Atsumu’s pants. 

“Mister S-Stripper,” Atsumu whined, hips jerking up to meet Sakusa’s hands. 

“It’s Sakusa,” he breathed against Atsumu’s ear, his hands moving in slow circles, mimicking the way his hips moved minutes ago. 

“S-Sakusa,” Atsumu stuttered out, his breaths shaky. 

“Yes?”

“P-Please… Let me come…” he begged, eyes closing in embarrassment, unable to look at the stripper who had moved closer, their bodies pressed up against one another. 

“Look at me and say it,” Sakusa hissed, moving his hips to grind against Atsumu who let out a strangled groan at the larger surface area that was now shifting against his bulge. 

“I-I… c-c-can’t – AAHH!” he moaned, the sound filling up the empty room as he looked down to see Sakusa, who was once right next to him, down at his crotch, teeth trailing against the denim covering his crotch. 

Atsumu could feel precum leaking out of him, forming a small wet patch on his boxers as he jerked his hips up into Sakusa’s face. The latter simply teased his crotch, hands massaging his thighs as he dragged his teeth up and down the denim. 

“Fuck, Sakusa…  _ Please _ ,” he begged, looking at the boy directly in the eyes. 

It took all of Sakusa’s self-control to stop himself from fucking him senseless right then and there. How he wanted to just pound him in the ass till Atsumu was reduced to nothing but a sweaty mess beneath him. But patience was a virtue, and Sakusa considered himself a virtuous man. However, at this very moment, Sakusa’s patience was running thin; desperation and lust threatening to take over all rational in this man’s mind.

“Since you begged so nicely, should I reward you?” He hummed against Atsumu’s crotch. The vibration of his lips made Atsumu jerk upwards again, hands pulling against the belt that restrained him. Arguably, it didn’t do much. Sakusa had made sure the ties held him up properly, leaving no way to escape out of them unless Atsumu used their predetermined safeword. (This was something stated within the contracting terms, and both parties were made aware of this.)

“Please,  _ please _ .” Atsumu begged once more. 

“You look so pretty when you beg.”

He unzipped Atsumu’s fly, his boxers wet from the precum that had leaked out. In almost an instant, Sakusa had taken out Atsumu’s cock and pressed a small kiss to the head. Atsumu wanted to move, but he was rooted in place,shocks of pleasure travelled up and down his body as Sakusa’s warm mouth encased him. He rolled his hips in sync with Sakusa's tongue which worked magic on his cock. He was about to come when Sakusa suddenly moved away to strip himself of his clothes, revealing a harness that was hidden under his white button up shirt and plaid skirt. Soon he was equipped with nothing but the leather straps that criss-crossed over his body oh so sexily. 

Fuck, if Atsumu wasn’t turned on before, he definitely was now. The contrast of the leather of the harness against Sakusa’s pale skin was absolutely breathtaking. It made him fidget and twist as much as he could in the position he was in, his cock twitching in anticipation as he waited for Sakusa’s next moves. His breath caught in his throat when he felt a hand on his throbbing length pump him slowly, up and down before gaining speed. He swore, holy crap did his hands feel so good. Stars spotted the corners of his eyes, his vision turned blurry, and the music playing over the speakers in the room was drowned out, becoming nothing but white noise in the background. Then he came, spilling creamy semen all over the stripper’s hands that dripped down onto the carpet below. 

He could barely rest before Sakusa kissed him, before grabbing the bottle of lube that seemingly appeared from nowhere. He lathered a decent amount on his hands, before tracing circles over Atsumu’s butthole. 

“I haven’t done anything yet and you’re already tight as fuck,” Sakusa mumbled against his lips, smirking at the blond boy beneath him.

“Either put that mouth back on my dick or just fuck me already.” That was all Sakusa got in reply. 

A deep rumble could be heard from Sakusa’s throat and Atsumu guessed it was him laughing. Before he could snap back, he gasped as he felt a finger slip inside of him. He tried to stifle a groan that escaped him, but it amounted to nothing as he heard his voice fill the room. Sakusa simply hummed as he began to loosen up Atsumu’s hole to accommodate two fingers, then three, then his cock: all seven inches of lube-lathered goodness. 

Sakusa groaned. Atsumu’s ass was deep, hot, and very very wet. Once he was deep inside it didn’t take Atsumu long to adjust before he started moving. It started off with the small rotations of his hips, then slowly they became more aggressive and eventually they were meeting in the middle, Sakusa thrusting and Atsumu rolling his hips. As warm as Atsumu’s ass was, it was so strangely cold at the same time, it drew Sakusa in deeper and deeper with each and every thrust. He could feel his erection edging closer and closer to the climax with every in-sync thrust—it made his body want to burst. The red lights that lit up the room turned black and he saw stars dancing in front of his eyes—wait no, he saw galaxies. 

When he reached his climax, it was a strange sensation; stranger than any other time he had sex. There was something about that moment with Atsumu that was so insanely special. The feel of Atsumu’s ass clenching around his cock, the feel of Atsumu’s body against his own, and the sight of Atsumu’s face after their act of indecency. Atsumu, Atsumu, Atsumu. Something about it felt so right. 

Fuck, Sakusa wanted another round. 


	2. Extra Crack Chapter For The Author's Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is a random crack scene because the previous chapter was too much indecency for me...... 
> 
> don't enjoy it, if you do i'd be forced to believe there's something wrong with you.

Sakusa held the length in his hand. Atsumu stood across the room from him in the exact same position. 

“Alright, you guys ready?” Kuroo asked, holding a flag in the middle. The two of them nodded from opposite sides of the room.

“On the count of three! One...”

Atsumu smirked. “You’re going down Omi Omi,”

“Two…”

Sakusa just laughed. “Try me, Tsum Tsum,” he smirked. 

“Three!” 

They both charged, dicks swinging in the cold air. Smack! Smack! Sakusa’s dick fell off. 

“Fuck!” he swore, while Atsumu laughed. 

“HA SHAME! I TOLD U MY DICK WAS SUPERIOR!” he shouts, sticking a tongue out at the boy who had fallen to his knees to mourn the loss of his dick. 

“Noooo! Moby Dick, you shall be missed!” 

Atsumu cackled, “COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO IS THE SUPERIORRRRR!!!!!”

And that’s the story of how Sakusa lost his dick and was no longer fit to become a stripper. It was all because of Atsumu’s massive cock that was so hard, in two smacks it made Sakusa’s dick fall off. 


End file.
